luigismansion_darkmoonfandomcom-20200215-history
A-3: Quiet Please (Gloomy Manor)
Previous Mission: A-2: Gear Up (Gloomy Manor) Next Mission: A-4: Visual Tricks (Gloomy Manor) Welcome to the Gloomy Manor A-3: Quiet Please. This is the third mission of the game. If you are looking for another mission, search for it again. In this mission, there are three amethyst gems for catching, and you can't get the the Boo without the Dark Light Device (DLD). Description Of The Level From Professor E. Gadd According to the Parascope, the ghostly activity in the north section of the Gloomy Manor is increasing! Now that you've recovered the gears, we should be able to investigate. Intro Cutscene Going back to the subject of advancing into the mansion further, E. Gadd gives Luigi the fixed gears with a crank to turn the gears. Suddenly, the Parascope picks up an audible signal from the very same area they're trying to reach, with a piano-tune playing. E. Gadd then remembers that there's a grand piano in the Library, so that's maybe the source of a ghost. The professor marks a location on the DS, which is the Library. Then the professor says that this is the strongest paranormal signal ever seen by the two. So the ghost playing the piano might be giving the ghosts' orders. After that, Luigi is pixelated again in the Entrance. Walkthrough Once you spawn into the Gloomy Manor's Foyer, you don't hear the original mansion music because now you hear the faint piano-tune that you heard in the Bunker. You can revisit any of the previous rooms for a bit of cash, but the main mission will consist of moving deeper into the Manor, so move deeper into the mansion, to the Foyer, where the music becomes stronger. Approach the mechanism in the top left corner of the Foyer and press X. Use the gear crank to lower the aquarium, giving you access to new rooms on 2F and a door to the Lobby. Once you enter the room, two Greenies will be playing a game, only to have Luigi interrupt. Take them out, and watch for the Slammer and his spiders coming up the elevator. Once they are defeated, head into the second floor of the Library, where the music is coming from. Upon entering the Library, notice the floating pile of books and the piano being played by itself. This indicates that a ghost is playing it. But you win't be able to use your Stobelight on the source, so move along the path. As you begin to traverse, the room the books will begin flying at you, so move quick. To make matters worse, spiders will also drop out to harass you. Keep moving to the other side of the room and into the Dining Room. No ghosts to be had in the Dining Room, so move to the other side of the room and tug on the dumbwaiter to activate it, sending you down to the Kitchen. As you move through the kitchen, prepare for a fight, as a new type of Greenie will emerge, the Weapon and Shield Greenie. This guy can block your flashes with his shield, and his only weakness lies in the moment after he attacks. After spinning in a circle with his weapon, he will become disoriented in a moment, flash him then and don't let go. Defeat the rest and move into the main floor of the Library. Meet the Poltergeist, a new type of ghost who combines the stamina of a Slammer with a annoyance of a Hider. When the battle begins, take note for shaking groups of books or furniture that signals his position, Shine a light to illuminate and wrangle him. If he begins to throw a book at you, you can shine him to make him drop it, but he will cover his eyes. Even when wrangling him, he will continue to throw books, so keep an eye out for incoming books. Don't be afraid to let go of him or press B to dodge the oncoming salvo. Once he is defeated, two more will take his place, requiring a lot of maneuvering to avoid all the oncoming projectiles. Be patient and defensive, and the battle will be yours, getting a call from the professor, thus ending the mission. Outro Cutscene When you get pixelated back to the Bunker, E. Gadd questions about the Poltergeist trio and then explains to Luigi that he is a brave person to the professor. Even stronger than Mario, he says. (Heheh) After that, the cutscene ends. Gem Locations '''Entrance:' A very easy gem to miss. Rattle the suit of armor on the right for an explosion of money as well as a helmet. In the top left corner of the room is a seemingly innocent portrait of a helmet. Suck up the helmet and shoot it at the portrait to reveal the gem. Dining Room: Before entering the dumbwaiter, look at the ceiling to spy a safe. Flash it for the next gem. Kitchen: Open the fridge to find a gem encased in ice. Suck it up and bring it towards the stove to thaw it out, just make sure you clear out the Greenies first! Boo (Boo Boo) Location Once you have the Darklight, instead of heading straight to the lobby, go into the Common Hall and into the Studio, where it will become apparent that a canvas is missing. Suck up the sheet seemingly in midair, and then shine your darklight where it was to bring the canvas back into being, and with it, a Boo (Boo Boo). Money Spots Entrance: If you illuminate all of the invisible knights' armor in the Guard Hall, loads of money will fall from the ceiling. Foyer: There is a cobweb blocking a mouse hole in the bottom left of the room. While unplugging the hole, it will bring the mice out of the hole, and into the room. It will also spray out loads of money. Coatroom: A Gold Greenie is lurking in the Coatroom. Suck up all the coats to draw him out. Lobby: Behind a poster to the left of the elevator is a safe. Flash it to get money spilling out. Dining Room: Yank off the tablecloth to reveal some coins underneath. You can also douse the chandelier lights for more money, and for even more cash, suck up all the curtains along the windows. 3 Star Ratings 3 Stars - 5 Minutes / -10 Health / 348 Gold 3 Stars - 8:42 Minutes / -35 health / 948 gold 3 Stars - 8:22 minutes / -45 health / 630 gold 3 Stars - 7:20 minutes / 0 health / 695 gold 3 Stars - 9:29 minutes / -60 health / 1055 gold 3 Stars - 04:02 minutes / 0 health / 642 gold 3 Stars - 10:35 minutes / -10 health / 906 gold 3 Stars - 9:21 minutes/-15 health/885 gold 3 Stars - 13:39 minutes/-55 health/860 gold 3 Stars - 6:56 minutes/-0 health/948 gold 3 Stars - 6:01 minutes/-40 health/454 gold 3 Stars - 8:03 Minutes / 9 Ghosts / -10 Health / 1026 Gold 3 Stars - 10:57 Minutes / 10 Ghosts / -0 Health / 1668 Gold 3 Stars -10:47 Minutes/ 10 ghosts /90 health /824 Gold